If Only They Knew
by ry123red
Summary: A different ending to Maka's fight with Crona in the church.  What is she had taken the hit instead of Soul?  Would he be able to save her, or has he lost his partner forever?   Soul/Maka.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I've been wanting to write a Soul Eater fic for awhile now but haven't been able to think of any plotline ideas…I still have NO idea what I'm going to do with this story but we'll were where this goes..hopefully it's not total crap!

* * *

If Only They Knew- A Rocket To The Moon

* * *

MAKA POV

"I think we should check it out."

"Come on Maka, let's go back. This isn't even part of the assignment." My partner protested, following me up the steps to the church.

Professor Stein had sent us to Italy to recover a murder's soul, which we had accomplished without any problems; except for Soul constantly pushing for us to go sightseeing. Of course, I knew we couldn't do that because we had to report back to Lord Death but…sometimes I wish that we were just two normal teenagers and could be free of all the responsibilities. Like making Soul Eater a Death Scythe for instance.

But, that's exactly why we can't get distracted from our lessons. We have to collect 100 souls and I won't let us mess up again! Which is why I wanted to see who was in here.

I had sensed a powerful soul in here along with about a dozen human ones and figured we should come see who or what was giving off such a strong ambiance.

"I just want to see. If nothing's wrong we can get back on your bike and go sightseeing like you wanted, okay?" I insisted, reaching for the front door to the old building.

He grumbled under his breath and I took that as an agreement.

I should have listened to him.

I pushed open the heavy doors and was met with a sight I wasn't expecting. The place was empty.

That's strange. I could have sworn I sensed someone in here.

We stopped in the middle of the dimly lit room and looked around. Nothing.

"Well, looks like we are going to sightseeing after all." My white haired partner gloated. "Let's stop somewhere to eat first, I'm star-"

He cut off mid sentence as we heard footsteps approaching.

I was right. Someone was in here.

I tensed, preparing for the worst, when a boy walked forward from a shadowed corner of the church.

He couldn't have been older than me, and if he was it wasn't by much.

"You shouldn't be here. Those doors only open one way." The stranger dressed in black said, his voice wavering.

"He's in here all by himself. He doesn't have a weapon?" Soul asked sounding confused.

"No way." I gasped in disbelief.

"What is it Maka?"

"This person does have a weapon. I sense both a meister and a weapon here, which means that meister has a weapon inside of him." I explained, not taking my eyes from our opponent.

"Inside of him? This can't be good." He commented, transforming into a scythe as he spoke.

Tell me about it.

Catching the weapon easily in my hand I swung him around a couple of times before taking an offensive stance.

Suddenly I felt the stranger's soul changing. The weapon was coming out.

I jumped slightly as the boy emitted a loud yell that echoed throughout the church. He clutched head in agony just as the weapon burst from his back.

It looked almost…human.

I opened my mouth to ask the purple haired boy's name when suddenly the newly manifested weapon delivered a hard blow to the side of his meister's head.

"Ragnarok stop it! That hurts me!"

"Shut up Crona. You're so weak!"

"Stop hitting me! It hurts!"

Okay. This is really strange.

I watched in almost transfixed shock as the two argued as if Soul and I weren't even there.

"Hunting human souls is forbidden!" I called out, regaining their attention. "Are you students of the academy?"

"What academy?" He questioned seemingly innocent. "And what's wrong with eating human souls? She said it was okay."

I stared at him intently, trying to see if he was lying. He had to know that we weren't supposed to take human souls. And who is _'she'_?

"I'm, um, not used to talking to girls. They make me nervous." He continued, a blush staining his face.

"You're only allowed to hunt souls that have become kishin eggs." I said, raising my weapon up above my head. "It's my job now to stop you from hunting any more humans."

"Let's get her Crona." The human looking weapon ordered before changing into a huge black sword.

Then, the fight began.

"He's striking from below." Soul warned me and I moved to meet my opponent in battle.

I managed to block Crona's first hit and retaliated with a swift blow to his face.

"Stop this! We don't have to fight if you just surrender." I said, stepping back a little.

"You're going to hit me also?" He asked, sounding hurt.

Ignoring his words, I swung the scythe to the ground and used it to push myself into the air and landed a powerful kick to Crona, knocking him to the ground.

"Let's finish this!" Soul encouraged me as I swung him high into the air to deliver the final blow.

Expecting to end this easily, I hit Crona in the shoulder, only to realize that he hadn't even flinched at my attack that should have sliced straight through him.

A drop of thick black blood fell from the cut onto the tiled floor.

"What's up with this guy?" Soul asked, exasperated.

"His blood must be a weapon itself. And since I can't attack directly with my soul's wavelength like Black Star I have no idea on how to defeat him." I replied, feeling hopeless.

"She's not like those other humans. I don't know how to handle girls. What am I supposed to do?" The other meister muttered to himself.

Who is he talking to? There's no one else in here but us…right?

"Oh. I didn't know I could kill her too. Ragnarok, screaming resonance."

He closed his eyes and lifted his sword up vertically.

Was that a mouth on the weapon?

Suddenly, a horrible screeching sound emitted from the black sword and echoed throughout the room.

I cringed and barely resisted the urge to cover my ears.

What is this?

Then, he was hurdling towards me, sword out to strike.

I moved and blocked his attack with my weapon and held him back.

I grinded my teeth trying to shove my opponents' sword away when the weapon opened its mouth and made the destructive sound again.

To my horror I heard Soul's painful yell as blood spurted from the scythe.

"Soul!" I screamed as I quickly kicked Crona away.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I questioned worriedly as I backed away from Crona.

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on the fight." My partner replied determinedly. "I'm your weapon Maka. That means I'm always ready to die for my meister."

What should I do now? When Ragnarok screams it vibrates along Soul's blade and hurts him. But how else am I supposed to defend myself?

"We need to get out of here." I whispered to Soul urgently, moving backwards until I was by the door.

I tugged on the handle only to realize that the door wasn't budging.

It's a trap!

"I told you earlier. The doors only open one way; inwards." The boy repeated before moving to attack with his sword again.

I quickly dodged the attack, ducking out of the way, only to be met with another attack to dodge.

And another.

And another.

And another.

"Maka what are you doing! Stop dodging him and fight!"

I can't use Soul to block the attacks though! I won't let Soul be hurt because of me; I couldn't bear it! I have to find another way out of here!

Just as I thought this Crona moved forward at a blinding speed, his weapon poised to kill.

"Maka! Block him now!" My weapon yelled, panic in his voice.

"I can't! If I do you'll die!" I screamed before swiftly throwing Soul out of my hands and off to the side into safety.

"No! Maka don't!" I heard a horrified yell before I felt the sword pierce my stomach.

I did it. Soul was safe.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN. If you guys like it I'll post a part deux. I tried to keep it exactly like the anime until I had Maka take Crona's hit instead of Soul.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's part two

* * *

MAKA POV

I was floating in space. Darkness surrounded me from every side.

Where am I? What am I supposed to do?

Help! I can't move my own body! Someone!

Then there was a voice. It was familiar but I couldn't pin point where I had heard it before.

At that moment it came to me.

I did know this voice. It belonged to someone who had been my best friend, my protector, and the one person who probably knew me better than anyone else…Soul.

"Maka, come on. You can't just give up like this."

I looked around desperate to find the source of his voice. Where was he?

"You promised to make me a Death Scythe, remember? You can't die now, you promised."

I called his name, swimming through the blackness. I had to fight through it. If I gave up Soul would have to find another meister.

My heart throbbed at the thought of someone else wielding _my_ weapon.

Suddenly, a bright blue light shone in the distance, cutting through the darkness.

That must be the way out! Hold on Soul, I'm coming!

I stretched my arm out and grabbed onto the light, pulling myself through it.

What is this? It burns! Stop!

My emerald green eyes flew open and I let out a terrified scream.

Fire! I was being burned alive!

"Maka! Calm down!"

Get it off! Get it off!

"There's nothing on you! It's okay, you're safe now."

I blinked and forced myself to relax. Then I realized that I wasn't in the dark place anymore. I was in a hospital room.

I felt a hand move in my own and saw that I had Soul's hand in a death grip.

"You're okay!" I managed to gasp, throwing my arms around him thoughtlessly.

I hissed in pain at the movement and slumped back down into the hospital bed.

"I'm okay? Of course I'm fine you threw me across the room so I couldn't protect you!" Soul replied, sounding angry.

"What else was I supposed to do?" I asked, feeling my own frustration rise. "Let that freak hurt you?"

"Let's argue about this later okay?" He said tiredly, running a hand through his disarrayed white hair.

I took a moment to look him over. He looked dead tired. Soul must have stayed here until I woke up.

"How long?" I murmured, slumping back down against the pillows.

"Three days."

Three whole days? It felt like I was only out of it for a few seconds.

"What happened to Crona? How did you escape?" I questioned curiously.

"Well I wish I could say I beat him myself, but the truth is your dad and Dr. Stein showed up right after you were hurt." He said sheepishly.

My dad saved us? Okay, now I really think I'm dreaming.

"They were able to capture Crona and bring him here. He and his psycho weapon are down in the basement cells." He continued.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each lost in our own thoughts.

"I'm…" He started hesitantly before clearing his throat. "I'm glad you're okay. After I realized that you threw me out of the way I…I really thought I had lost you."

My throat felt constricted at his words that took me by surprise. It wasn't like Soul to share his emotions like this.

"I mean who else would cook for me?" He continued, completely ruining the moment. "You know I can't cook to save my life and I would have hated to live off of take out forever."

Yep, that's more like my partner.

I laughed lightly before grimacing in pain. Okay, no laughing. Got it.

The door burst open suddenly, causing both Soul and I to jump.

"Maka, you're awake! I was so worried!" Tsubaki exclaimed, walking into the small room with Black Star behind her.

"Yeah we for sure thought you were dead!" The blue haired boy said obliviously.

I glared at him. If it didn't hurt every time I moved he would have received a maka-chop to the head. Or two.

Giggling came from the hallway and I turned my attention to the three figures walking into the room also.

I really needed a bigger hospital room.

"Oh, cute dress Maka!" Patty said brightly as she patted me on the head.

"Well, actually it's a hospital gown and-"

I was cut off when Kid interrupted me suddenly.

"Your pigtails are off center."

"What?"

"Your hair is lacking its usual symmetry."

Rolling my eyes, I reached up to fix my hair but quickly placed my arms back down with a grimace.

Would every part of me be in pain when I moved?

Wordlessly, Soul gingerly pulled the rubber bands from my hair and set them on the table next to me.

Much to my amusement, Liz began to neatly arrange my blonde hair around the pillow.

The motherly gesture actually felt nice.

"We came as soon as they let us." Tsubaki said suddenly, breaking the silence. "What happened anyways? No one told us any details…"

"Maka here apparently decided to be the weapon and tried to take down an opponent by herself." Soul explained with a scowl.

Five pairs of shock-filled eyes looked at me disappointedly.

Suddenly I felt overwhelmed. Tears stung my eyes.

"I want to be alone." I said, willing myself not to cry in front of everyone.

"But Maka-"

"Just please get out!"

My six visitors filed out of the room slowly. The last one lingered by the door, hesitating as he tried to meet my eyes. Finally, he left seeing that I was ignoring his presence.

Then I broke down.

Stupid Soul trying to make me feel guilty about saving his life. Does he know how many times he has saved _my_ life? He tries to take on everything by himself and forgets that this is an equal partnership. It's my job to protect him just as much as it's his job to protect me.

I scrubbed the useless tears off my face with the starch white blanket.

I don't care what he thinks; I don't regret my decision one bit. And I won't apologize for it.

A vase of brilliant red roses flowers on the table by the foot of my bed caught my eye.

Who would send me flowers, especially roses? There was a card lodged in the bouquet but it was too far away for me to read.

Just as I closed my eyes to rest the door opened again.

"I thought I told you guys-" I broke off suddenly seeing who had came in. "Oh. Hi nurse M."

A new nurse was hired recently after the last one quit. Apparently, her and my stupid, senseless fathers were in a relationship; Which, was not allowed at the academy between employees.

"I see you're finally awake Maka. Your boyfriend was by your side the whole time. And the flowers must be from him." The brunette said with a knowing smile.

I felt heat crawl over my face as I answered her. "Oh you mean Soul? Yeah- um he's just my weapon partner. I have no idea who the roses are from."

She apologized for the confusion and plucked the white card from the vase of expensive flowers.

"It says; _To my sweet, darling daughter. Love, Spirit_." She read, making me groan in annoyance.

Seriously? Did he not know when to quit?

She placed the card back where it belonged and started looking over my medical charts.

"It looks like you're healing alright. You'll be sore for a couple of days, but tomorrow we can release you. The catch is that you have to stay on bed rest for twenty-four hours unless you want to relapse."

I felt a smile overcome my face.

"Have you had any other strange symptoms?" She asked finally her yellow eyes showing interest.

I hesitated. Should I tell her about my strange dream?

"Well I did have an unusual dream."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was floating in blackness, and then I heard a voice."

"Whose voice?" She interrupted curiously.

"Um, I-I'm not sure." I stuttered out nervously.

I'm not sure why I lied. But it felt weird talking about something so personal.

"And then I saw a blue light and moved towards it. Then I felt a burning sensation, like I had jumped straight into a pit of flames. Then I woke up in a hospital bed." I finished, focusing my eyes on my hands.

The guilt from the lie left me feeling horrible.

"Interesting. If there's ever anything else, don't hesitate to come talk to me okay?" The nurse encouraged before standing and saying she would send someone in later with my dinner.

I let out a deep breath I hadn't known I was holding in. Suddenly, I was exhausted.

I let my eyes drift shut, blocking out the rest of the world. At least, for a little while.

* * *

A/N:

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Surprise! Welcome home Maka!"

I jumped, startled at the scene before me.

Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Black Star were all gathered in my living room. Colorful streamers decorated the ceiling along with a purple sign with the words 'Welcome Back!' on them.

"Oh wow." The person who gave me a ride back home murmured in an impressed tone. "You have some really nice friends."

I smiled up at him.

Yes. Yes I did.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I finally found time to update! Thanks for yall's patience!

* * *

MAKA POV

"Okay, it looks like you're all set to return home."

I sighed in relief.

A few days in this place and I was already anxious to leave.

"Let me just get the medical assistant to help you back to your place." Nurse M called as she left the room before I could protest.

I felt a grimace overcome my features. I could get home perfectly fine without anyone's help!

I slowly moved myself up into a sitting position without worsening the pain in my back. With a deep breath I managed to swing my legs over so they were dangling off the bed; the movement sent a swift, burning sting of pain across my back.

My eyes slammed shut and I shoved my fist in my mouth to keep from crying out as a few tears escaped down my cheeks.

"Hold on a second. Let me help you there." A voice to my right said, closer than I expected.

My eyes flew open just in time for me to be slowly and gently lifted up from the bed.

I squeaked in surprise and wrapped my arms around my carrier's neck.

Miraculously, there was no painful protest from the fresh scar across my back. That was good. I didn't want to cry in front of people I barely knew.

I was set in a wheelchair by the door, even though I totally could have walked there by myself, and I finally got a good look at who carried me.

"So if you would bring Maka back to her house that would be great. And if she needs anything else-"

"I'll be fine." I interrupted the prying nurse, not appreciating being ignored.

I was wheeled out of the room after Nurse M reminded me that she wanted me to come back in regularly for check-ups to make sure everything was healing.

There was silence in the hallway except for the squeaking from the wheels to the wheelchair.

"Sorry about that Maka." Hiro said suddenly, breaking the silence.

I was prepared to be mad at him and fuss about not needing him to push me around in this chair, but hearing the apologetic and somewhat embarrassed tone in his voice I changed tactics.

"It's fine Hiro. So why are you the nurse's assistant anyways?" I replied as he pushed me through the parking lot.

"Well, It's a volunteer thing." He answered before seeing my incredulous look and continuing defensively. "What? I like to help people."

A small smile overcame my face. "No, I think that's a great thing."

The subject was dropped as we approached a conservative, plain silver car.

He opened the passenger seat and helped me inside without protest from me, probably to his relief.

I figured he was just being nice and didn't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting his help.

He slipped into the driver's seat before asking me to direct him to where I lived.

We drove in a somewhat awkward silence the ten minutes to Soul and I's apartment.

Soul! That's right! Why hadn't he been to pick me up? Thoughtless jerkface! He's probably out goofing off with Black Star anyways. Or getting nosebleeds from Blair without having me there to smack him across the head with a copy of the latest book I was reading.

"Uhm…Maka? You okay?" My blonde companion inquired, sounding nervous.

"What? Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well you looked kinda angry about something." He responded with a half smile and a shrug as he extended a hand to help me out of his car.

Ignoring his hand I grabbed the top of the open door and slowly pulled myself out of the car.

I did it!

I let out a cheerful laugh and received a bright smile in return from Hiro.

Thank goodness there was an elevator in the apartment complex, because stairs at this point would have been impossible.

I got Hiro to swipe the extra set of keys from under the front door mat and slid the key into the lock, only to have to door swing open before I could turn the key.

Stupid Soul! He had left the front door completely unlocked! Someone, anyone, could have just waltzed in and stolen everything in our house! When he gets home he is so dea-

"Surprise! Welcome home Maka!"

I jumped, startled at the scene before me.

Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Black Star were all gathered in my living room. Colorful streamers decorated the ceiling along with a purple sign with the words 'Welcome Back!' on them.

"Oh wow." The person who gave me a ride back home murmured in an impressed tone. "You have some really nice friends."

I smiled up at him.

Yes. Yes I did.

"Maka! Why is Hiro's arm around you?" Patti called out innocently, her blue eyes bright with confusion.

He swiftly removed his arm from my waist and I backed away and returned to the dreaded wheelchair, both of our faces bright red.

I must have accidentally jumped into his arms when everyone yelled.

"S-Sorry!" He said, his brown eyes wide.

"Come in Maka!" Liz said as she ushered me inside. "Hiro you come too."

He rubbed his neck nervously. "I should probably be getting back. I just came to help Maka."

The conversation faded to the background as my eyes found Soul. He was leaning back against the wall, his red eyes focused on Hiro as if trying to discern another reason for his presence.

"Yeah." I said re-entering the conversation, but keeping my eyes on my weapon partner. "He was just helping me get home since apparently I can't by myself."

"Well in that case his job is done now. Have a nice life." Soul inserted suddenly, shutting the door right in Hiro's face.

My mouth gaped open in shock at Soul's behavior.

"Soul!" I shrieked.

He ignored me and moved into the kitchen.

Our friends all slinked into the living room to escape the argument that was about to ensue.

"So you're ignoring me now?"

No answer.

Then I said the only thing I knew would get to him. "That was so uncool Soul!"

He froze in his steps towards his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: TA-DA! Hope you guys liked this chapter! For some reason I always liked Hiro in the anime, but I changed his personality up in this story. And I gave him brown eyes

Also, while a scar across Souls chest is alright, Maka having a huge scar across her chest kinda grosses me out…lol. So Makas scar is across her back. When Crona moved to hit her she quickly turned the other way, therefore receiving the slash on her back.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4! Happy Reading! And just as I side note, I was re-reading chapter 1 of this and I accidentally put that Maka was hit in her stomach. This is a mistake; she was hit by Crona on her back. That is all.

* * *

Previously…

_"Yeah." I said re-entering the conversation, but keeping my eyes on my weapon partner. "He was just helping me get home since apparently I can't by myself."_

_"Well in that case his job is done now. Have a nice life." Soul inserted suddenly, shutting the door right in Hiro's face._

_My mouth gaped open in shock at Soul's behavior._

_"Soul!" I shrieked._

_He ignored me and moved into the kitchen._

_Our friends all slinked into the living room to escape the argument that was about to ensue._

_"So you're ignoring me now?"_

_No answer._

_Then I said the only thing I knew would get to him. "That was so uncool Soul!"_

_He froze in his steps towards his bedroom._

* * *

MAKA POV

"What?"

"You heard me." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly. "Why were you so rude to Hiro? He was only trying to help."

"Well, I don't see why he took it upon himself to help you. Doesn't he have his own problems- Not having a weapon and all?" He scoffed.

"It's not his fault Soul! Besides it's none of your-"

"None of my business? You're _my_ partner Maka, unless you've forgotten. You should have just asked me if you needed a ride; not some blonde pretty boy." The disgruntled weapon said before continuing to his room and slamming the door shut.

I blinked in shock at his parting words.

Why was he so angry? He should have been happy that I didn't bother him to drive all the way to the school. Besides, I doubt his bike would have been the best way to travel with my back like this.

"Maka?" Tsubaki called quietly as she entered the kitchen. "Is everything alright? We heard arguing."

"Did you see how Soul treated Hiro? Uggh I can't believe him sometimes!" I ranted, gesturing towards his bedroom door.

"Maka I think-"

"I mean, it's not like he was there to bring me home! He has no right to be mad when-"

"Maka!" The dark haired girl interrupted, grabbing onto my shoulders. "I think Soul was upset because he wasn't the one to help you."

I stared at her in incomprehension.

"Soul is used to being the one who runs to your aid. And let's face it, you're becoming a lot better of a fighter and don't need help as much as you used to. Then you got that bad injury to save him. All of that on top of you showing up with Hiro _because_ of the injury…well that's why he exploded like that." Tsubaki explained slowly.

What? That doesn't even make any sense. Why would that upset Soul? He should be happy that I'm not as much of a burden on him as I used to be.

My confusion must have been written all over my face because Tsubaki sighed and released my shoulders.

"You should go talk to him." She suggested before moving towards the front door.

"Wait? Where did everyone go?" I questioned, peeking into the living room to find it empty.

"Are you kidding? No one wanted to be in the middle of a fight between you and Soul." She exclaimed with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and gave my best friend a quick hug before shutting the door behind her.

I sighed and slid down the door until I was sitting on the hardwood floor.

I really did not want to talk to Soul. Maybe it would be best to give him some time to cool off before I try and speak with him. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

I tip-toed past his room to mine and grabbed my old flannel pajama pants, a DWMA t-shirt, and a towel before slinking into the bathroom. I grinned in success at accomplishing this without making too much noise.

Unfortunately, as I lay in the hot water I found my thoughts stuck on the upcoming talk with my weapon partner.

What was I going to say to him? Did I even have anything to say? I mean, he slammed the door in Hiro's face! I don't even know if Hiro will ever want to speak to me again!

But Soul had helped plan the 'Welcome Home' party for me…At least he wasn't off playing basketball while I was almost dying in the hospital.

I sunk down into the water until only my nose and eyes weren't submerged.

Okay I can't delay the inevitable any longer. It's time to stop hiding in the bathroom and go confront Soul!

I hopped out of the tub and pulled my PJ's on before quickly running a brush through my dirty blonde hair. Glancing in the mirror and seeing my dripping wet hair, the huge shirt with the holes at the bottom, and my plaid cotton pants that stopped just above my ankles (which was clearly a sign a needed new ones) I grimaced at the image and opened the bathroom door.

Okay, here goes nothing!

I walked to the front of Soul's bedroom door and placed my hand on the knob.

Or…I'll just talk to him tomorrow.

I removed my hand swiftly as if the knob burnt me and started for my bedroom.

Wait a second! I almost forgot! Nurse M had said I would need to change the bandages tonight! Shoot! I can't take the old ones off by myself.

Grumbling the whole way I returned to my partner's door and knocked.

I waited…

And waited…

Oh well no answer! Guess I'll just have to get his help tomorrow and-

"Maka?"

I turned and faced my sleepy eyed roommate.

"Oh hey. Um I remembered that I needed to change my bandages and… I can't really do it myself." I explained lamely, tucking my wet hair behind my ear.

He stood there for a second before asking where I kept the new bandages.

"In the bathroom cabinet."

"Okay I'll be there in a second." He said, his voice rough from sleep.

I nodded and returned to the bathroom between our two rooms.

After a couple of seconds he appeared, this time wearing a plain white t-shirt.

Oh. He had been shirtless when he first opened his door. Well…

I felt my face heat up and internally smacked myself in embarrassment. Get a grip! It's just Soul!

"So how do you wanna do this?" He asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Oh. Um…" I hesitated, realizing how awkward this could be. "I guess if you just lift up the back of my shirt the bandages should be pretty easy to take off. I just can't reach without it hurting."

I went and sat on the closed toilet lid and turned to where my back was facing him.

I felt his hands barely touch the bottom of the back of my shirt and reflexively tensed up.

His crimson eyes flew up and met mine in the mirror in front on me; asking if I was okay.

At my nod he continued and slowly lifted just the back of my shirt until the wound was visible.

Hearing him inhale sharply, I squeezed my eyes shut and willed tears not to fall.

Gosh, I know it probably looks horrible…

"I know it's hideous huh?" I asked trying to laugh, but my voice trembled and sounded tearful even to me.

"Maka look at me." He said sharply.

I opened my emerald eyes and met his in the mirror again.

"That is not what I was thinking. I was wishing that you didn't have to live with this for the rest of your life." He continued, his eyes fierce with sincerity. "Maka, why did you take the hit? I'm your weapon; you have to trust me to protect you."

"I do trust you!" I burst out, the tears falling freely now. "God Soul, I trust you more than anyone else in my life! That's why I couldn't let you get hurt; you mean too much to me."

He didn't speak as he gingerly placed a new bandage over the injury. When I felt my shirt fall back into place I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted with Hiro." He murmured as he moved towards the doorway.

I nodded and offered a small smile as he disappeared back into his bedroom.

I sat in the cold bathroom for a second before getting up and returning to my room.

With a sigh I laid in bed on my stomach, careful not to cause my back any pain.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Hope everyone was in character enough! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Your feedback makes me smile!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Dear readers, I will apologize in advance for my lack of medical knowledge. The extent of what I know will come from google search and my anatomy class. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Previously…

_"That is not what I was thinking. I was wishing that you didn't have to live with this for the rest of your life." He continued, his eyes fierce with sincerity. "Maka, why did you take the hit? I'm your weapon; you have to trust me to protect you."_

_"I do trust you!" I burst out, the tears falling freely now. "God Soul, I trust you more than anyone else in my life! That's why I couldn't let you get hurt; you mean too much to me."_

_He didn't speak as he gingerly placed a new bandage over the injury. When I felt my shirt fall back into place I turned around to face him._

_"I'm sorry for the way I acted with Hiro." He murmured as he moved towards the doorway._

_I nodded and offered a small smile as he disappeared back into his bedroom._

_I sat in the cold bathroom for a second before getting up and returning to my room._

_With a sigh I laid in bed on my stomach, careful not to cause my back any pain._

_It was going to be a long night._

* * *

MAKA POV

I awoke with a startled gasp, my eyes finding the red numbers on my alarm clock.

3:15

I stared at the glowing numbers, willing my eyes to stay open.

It had just been a dream.

I exhaled slowly in relief, waiting for my heart to stop racing.

My head fell back against my pillow with an exhausted thump.

I stared at the white of my ceiling as the dream I had flashed through my mind.

I attempted to sit up, but cried in pain as it sent a hot jolt of pain through my back.

I laid back down on my stomach and tried to breathe deeply through the warm throbbing that overtook my whole back.

I must have moved around too much yesterday. Gosh, it hurts so badly I don't think I can even move.

I reached my hand around to my back under my shirt and felt the bandage sticky with fresh blood. I must have strained the stitches too much.

I was probably thrashing around in my sleep too during that strange dream.

I glanced at the clock again.

3:22

The door to my room swung open, hitting the wall behind it with a loud bang.

"Soul!" I shrieked in shock at his entrance.

"Are you okay?" He questioned urgently, coming to stand by my bed. "I heard a yell."

That's strange. Soul is usually such a heavy sleeper that it takes at least half an hour to wake him up.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I replied breezily, blowing off his concern.

I glanced up at him and saw is crimson eyes glued to the back of my shirt.

"Soul? What's the-"

"You are obviously not okay Maka! You're bleeding!"

I sighed and tried to turn to face him but quickly stopped after I felt the pain in my back intensify, causing me to whimper in pain.

My weapon partner witnessed the whole thing and swore, immediately reaching for the phone on my nightstand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the school to see if I can get through to the nurse. You're in so much pain you can't even move! I can't believe you tried to hide this from me. That's so uncool Maka." He scolded, sounding concerned and hurt that I kept it from him.

"I'll be fine! I just moved around too much yesterday. There's nothing the nurse can do anyways." I growled, my cheeks burning at how dependent this injury made me.

"Well at least she can give you some pain meds! Then maybe you'll actually be able to move."

I scowled and turned my head away from him, knowing he was right.

I waited silently as he left a message on Nurse M's line.

After he hung up he knelt on the floor by my bed.

"I think I should change the bandage again." He murmured quietly.

I shook my head.

He sighed in assent and the room lapsed into silence.

"Soul you can go back to your room, I'll be fine." I said quietly, realizing how worried he was.

With the dim light shining through my window from the light post outside I could see his brow furrow.

"No, it's okay. I'll just stay here." He said nonchalantly with a smirk, snatching a pillow off my bed.

I gaped at him as he grabbed the extra blanket off the end of my bed and lay down on the floor by my bed.

"I'll move back to my room after you fall asleep." He assured me, seeing the frustrated look on my face.

I closed my eyes and tried to feign slumber. I was too apprehensive about having another nightmare to actually succumb to sleep.

My mind wandered back to my previous nightmare and I felt chills appear across my skin. That was one dream that I would never want to come true.

I heard Soul's light snores and smiled to myself. At least he was comfortable enough to be able to fall asleep; although his back will probably be killing him in the morning. How ironic.

* * *

1:15

I closed my eyes again and yawned.

Wait. 1:15?

My eyes flew open and I gasped in shock at how late it was.

I had slept through half the day!

The sun was streaming through the window, which must have been what woke me up.

I glanced at the floor and saw it vacant. Soul must be up already.

I saw a glass of water on my nightstand, and reached for it. As I set it back down there was a knock on my door.

Who could that be? Soul never knocks, he just barges in. This is why I got into the habit of changing in the locked bathroom.

"Come in." I croaked, my voice scratchy from sleep.

To my surprise it was Nurse M who entered, shutting the door behind her.

"Good morning Maka." She said, her gold brown hair pulled around her face and brought together in a loose ponytail at her neck.

"Hi." I replied meekly. "Did Soul get you to come?"

"Yes, he was concerned so I decided to pay a visit to save you the trouble of moving. I brought some pain pills and I advise you to take them once a day." She ordered, handing me an orange bottle of pink pills.

I watched as she set them by the empty glass on my nightstand and nodded.

"Now, have you had any more dreams?" She asked suddenly, startling me.

"Well, um actually I did last night."

"Go on."

"I was standing in a room where the walls were all mirrors. There was a huge, beautiful crystal chandelier with a dozen lit candles on it hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The candles were the only form of light that there was. On one end of the room there was a wooden door with a gold knob, and on the other end of the room there was another wood door with a black knob." I started explaining, looking warily towards my one listener.

Nurse M was stoically silent, waiting for me to continue.

This was where the dream became strange. I stared off into space as I pictured what happened next.

***flashback***

_What was this place?_

_I looked at both doors and felt that I would have to open one to escape this room._

_Just as I thought this the walls and the chandelier started shaking._

_I barely held back a scream and ran to the door with the gold knob, only to find that it was stuck and would not open._

_Just as I was about to pull on the black knobbed door a bright figure appeared in the center of the room. _

_I squinted as I tried to look fully at the figure of light, but it was so bright I had to avert my eyes after a few seconds. The quaking stopped and everything went still._

_Then the amazing happened; it spoke._

_It told me not to be afraid, and incapable of formulating a response I just stood there dumbly._

_This can't be real._

"_But it is real Maka Alburn." I heard the voice say in my head, making my blood run cold._

_How did she know my name?_

"_I've always known you Maka." She replied in my head, making me realize something else._

_Was the she reading my mind? Was she speaking in my mind?_

_I couldn't see for sure, but I just knew that the light woman was smiling._

"_Who are you?" I asked out loud, my eyes watering as I tried to look intently at her and discover what I was talking to._

_Was she some kind of witch? _

"_I'm not a witch. I'm here to free you."_

_Free me? From what? _

"_From everyone who has wronged you. The world is a cruel place Maka. I'm here to help you become stronger so you can rise above everyone." I heard her reply in my head before I saw the light fading away._

"_Wait!" I called in the room. "How can I be stronger?"_

_There was no answer._

I turned my head towards Nurse M after I had finished relaying my dream and saw her lips curled upwards, making her look almost cat-like.

"Well?" I asked nervously.

"That's just a side effect of the pain Maka, don't worry. But if it bothers you so much you can take these once every night before bed." She said with alacrity, pulling a clear bottle of gray capsules out of her bag. "These will help these dreams to stop, but it will take awhile to have an effect. So, don't be worried if they don't stop the dreams right away."

"Thanks."

"Of course. And I encourage you to keep a journal of these dreams." She advised, handing me a black notebook.

At my puzzled look she explained that it would help me emotionally to write about the dreams that frightened me.

I agreed and she left after getting me another glass of water to take the pain medicine with.

After she left I noticed that there was a book lying on the pillow next to my head. I reached for it and felt a small grin overcome my face.

It was the newest addition to the manga I have been reading! Soul must have brought it for me so I wouldn't wither away with boredom.

I'll have to remember to cook his favorite meal after I healed.

I opened the book and turned to the first page.

* * *

A/N: The End! Just in case some people didn't realize it, Nurse M is Medusa….just saying. And yes Maka has the black blood, just like Soul did in the anime. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Happy reading!

* * *

Previously…

"_I'm calling the school to see if I can get through to the nurse. You're in so much pain you can't even move! I can't believe you tried to hide this from me. That's so uncool Maka." He scolded, sounding concerned and hurt that I kept it from him._

"_I'll be fine! I just moved around too much yesterday. There's nothing the nurse can do anyways." I growled, my cheeks burning at how dependent this injury made me._

"_Well at least she can give you some pain meds! Then maybe you'll actually be able to move."_

_I scowled and turned my head away from him, knowing he was right._

_I waited silently as he left a message on Nurse M's line._

…_._

"_That's just a side effect of the pain Maka, don't worry. But if it bothers you so much you can take these once every night before bed." She said with alacrity, pulling a clear bottle of gray capsules out of her bag. "These will help these dreams to stop, but it will take awhile to have an effect. So, don't be worried if they don't stop the dreams right away."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Of course. And I encourage you to keep a journal of these dreams." She advised, handing me a black notebook._

_At my puzzled look she explained that it would help me emotionally to write about the dreams that frightened me._

* * *

MAKA POV

I heard the front door close and footsteps walking into the kitchen.

Figuring it was just Soul, I continued re-reading one of the many books on my shelf.

"Hey Maka. How are you feeling?"

"Tsubaki! What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise, lowering the book in my hand.

I hadn't seen anyone, besides Soul, since the day they threw that surprise party a week ago.

"Soul thought you were getting stir crazy and I figured tonight was a good one for a girls night!" She explained, holding up a bag that looked suspiciously to be full of makeup and hair products.

I glanced quickly around the living room for my over concerned roommate, planning on letting him have it for meddling.

"Soul's staying over at Blackstar's with Kidd." She answered my unasked question before standing up and moving to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

I shrugged before walking back into the living room. "Are Liz and Patti coming?"

"They called a little while ago saying they were going to be late. Liz said something about Kidd needing to go back to the house because he forgot to straighten all the pictures."

I didn't respond to her comments, as I sat on the sofa and closed my eyes in exhaustion.

I hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time, and my head was killing me.

"You know Soul's really worried about you." Tsubaki said suddenly, her soft voice coming from the kitchen.

"A little overly concerned if you ask me." I grumbled, thinking of all the late night check-ups I had caught him making.

In fact, just last night I had just woken up from another strange dream when I saw my bedroom door open a crack. I had frozen in fear, thinking someone had broken into my house, but saw a flash of white hair and knew it was just Soul checking in.

Tsubaki either didn't hear my comment or chose to ignore it, and she changed the subject.

Just as she was launching into another report on what went on during the classes I missed the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I called, ignoring my friend's concerned look about me walking, before opening the door for Liz and Patti.

"Maka! You're walking again!" Patti squealed, throwing her hands in the air excitedly.

I rolled my green eyes in exasperation.

Just what I wanted; more unwarranted attention.

I opened the door for the two sisters and ushered them inside.

The brunette and the blonde greeted Tsubaki before setting their bags in the living room.

"Ooohh pancakes!" Patti announced happily from the kitchen as the peered over Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Did you guys bring movies?" Tsubaki asked, swatting Patti's hands away from the bowl of pancake batter.

"Yeah I told Patti to bring some." Liz said as she unpacked a ton of makeup.

"I brought good movies, don't worry!" The blonde announced as she skipped to her bag and pulled out three dvd cases.

"Legally Blonde, The Princess Bride." Liz sputtered, snatching the cases out of her sister's hand.

"and The Notebook!" Patti finished.

"How did you manage to bring the biggest chick flick movies we own?" Liz growled, turning irritably to her younger sister.

I closed my eyes in annoyance and walked back to my room shutting the door behind me.

I honestly did not feel like company. Did they just invite themselves over to fight and eat food from my house?

I sat on my bed and stared out the window. The clouds were really dark and ominous looking; a storm must be coming.

My thoughts drifted over the past few nights and the strange dreams about the light woman. They had been getting more frequent every day.

I opened the notebook the Nurse gave me and flipped to the last entry. It was the dream I had just two nights ago.

I set the book back down and took one of the remaining gray pills the Nurse had prescribed to me.

She said they were supposed to make the re-occurring dreams go away, but so far it wasn't working. I only have two more gray capsules left, so maybe that's all it will take to work.

I laid down on my bed and felt myself start to drift off into sleep.

OoO

"_Maka. You need to open the golden knobbed door."_

_Why? _

_I shook my head in confusion. _

_Why was this door so important? Every time she appeared the light would tell me that I had to open it. _

"_Opening the door is the only way to be strong enough to win. You have to become a better Meister than your mother, remember? Your mother who left you alone with your selfish father. The only way to get her back is to do this."_

_I turned and stared at the door on the other side of the room._

"_You know it has to be done, but it's your decision. No one else can open it; only you can. If you open the door you'll unlock everything you've ever desired. Respect from your teachers, strength as a meister, and attention from your parents. Everything."_

_What about my friends? What about Soul?_

"_Friends? Your weapon left and dumped you on your so called 'friends'. He got sick of you and couldn't stand to be in the same room with you. That's why those 'friends' are here."_

_No. They are my friends. Soul promised he wouldn't leave me like everyone else does. He always stays by my side. He wouldn't just break a promise!_

"_Soul's not here now is he?"_

_I inhaled a shaky breath and grasped the door handle…_

_OoO_

I flew into a sitting position, gasping for air, and I saw Liz standing by my bed in shock

"What the hell? Are you okay?" The brunette asked, stepping further into the room.

"Well I was, but now I'm awake." I snapped, glaring at the intruder.

Just when I opened the door she woke me up. Just when I was about to see what was behind it; she stops me.

"Hey I was just checking on you. No one knew where you went." She replied defensively.

"Well I didn't ask anyone to check up on me did I? Can't I just be left alone? I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine without the constant hovering, which is frankly driving me crazy!" I exploded, jumping out of bed and slamming the door in her face.

* * *

A/N: Well? I know Maka is being a bitch but it will all make sense (if it doesn't already). This story isn't very subtle. Lol. Thanks for reading!

NEXT CHAPTER:

"Soul, I don't know what's wrong with her! I'm really worried." Tsubaki said, concern lacing her normally calm voice.

"What happened?" I asked urgently into the phone, moving out of the room where Blackstar was currently yelling into the xbox live headset.

Did something happen to Maka? Did she hurt her back again? Damn, I knew I shouldn't let her walk around so much.

"Nothing happened, she's just acting really distant. I think something's wrong. What did the Nurse say?"

I had noticed Maka was isolating herself from everyone and that she was always exhausted all the time, but figured it was a side effect of her pills or something.

"She just prescribed Maka with two medications as far as I know." I replied helplessly. "Where is Maka now?"

"Locked in her room. She doesn't want to see anyone, and I don't know what to do!" The distressed weapon cried.

I think it was time to pay a visit to Dr. Stein.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay my break from writing is over and I didn't realize how much I missed it until I opened Microsoft word. haha. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Previously…_

_I closed my eyes in annoyance and walked back to my room shutting the door behind me._

_I honestly did not feel like company. Did they just invite themselves over to fight and eat food from my house?_

_My thoughts drifted over the past few nights and the strange dreams about the light woman._

_took one of the remaining gray pills the Nurse had prescribed to me._

_She said they were supposed to make the re-occurring dreams go away, but so far it wasn't working. I only have two more gray capsules left, so maybe that's all it will take to work._

_I laid down on my bed and felt myself start to drift off into sleep._

_oOodreamoOo_

_"__Maka. You need to open the golden knobbed door."_

_Why? _

_I shook my head in confusion. _

_Why was this door so important? Every time she appeared the light would tell me that I had to open it. _

_"__Opening the door is the only way to be strong enough to win. You have to become a better Meister than your mother, remember? Your mother who left you alone with your selfish father. The only way to get her back is to do this."_

_I turned and stared at the door on the other side of the room._

_"__You know it has to be done, but it's your decision. No one else can open it; only you can. If you open the door you'll unlock everything you've ever desired. Respect from your teachers, strength as a meister, and attention from your parents. Everything."_

_What about my friends? What about Soul?_

_"__Friends? Your weapon left and dumped you on your so called 'friends'. He got sick of you and couldn't stand to be in the same room with you. That's why those 'friends' are here."_

_No. They are my friends. Soul promised he wouldn't leave me like everyone else does. He always stays by my side. He wouldn't just break a promise!_

_"__Soul's not here now is he?"_

_I inhaled a shaky breath and grasped the door handle…_

_OoO_

_I flew into a sitting position, gasping for air, and I saw Liz standing by my bed in shock_

_"What the hell? Are you okay?" The brunette asked, stepping further into the room._

_"Well I was, but now I'm awake." I snapped, glaring at the intruder._

* * *

Soul POV

"Come on man, you need to chill." Blackstar said from where he sat, a half empty box of pizza in his lap (which he had devoured all by himself), and an xbox controller in his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning back to face the tv just in time to see about five zombies explode.

"You're all paranoid about being away from Maka for the first time in seven days! You've been distracted this whole time." My blue haired friend said without moving his eyes from the screen.

"What Blackstar is trying to say-" Kidd interjected before I could sputter out a flimsy excuse. "is that we know you care about Maka a lot and we're worried about you."

I stared at him in surprise.

At my puzzled look he elaborated.

"Soul, you know Maka will be fine. You said the Nurse prescribed her with medication right?"

"Well yeah, but that nurse seems a little suspicious to me. She just showed up out of nowhere right after Maka got injured. And she's always asking about how Maka is doing and was only too willing to make the trip to our apartment to check on Maka. And every time, she makes sure I'm out of the room when they talk." I explained, finally voicing my observations over the past week.

"So…you think the school nurse is evil and out to get one of the students?" Blackstar asked skeptically.

I felt my face flush in embarrassment, but pushed the feeling away.

Well when he put it that way…I kind of sounded like a crazy person.

They were probably right. I was drawing completely irrational conclusions.

I shrugged and immediately we moved on to lighter topics, the tense atmosphere dissipating instantly.

We were probably on our third hour of Call of Duty, and our fourth pack of drinks when my cell phone buzzed on the table.

I shifted the remote to my right hand and picked up the phone in my left.

"Yo."

"Hey Soul? It's Tsubaki."

My heart thudded at the identity of the caller.

Was something wrong?

"What's up?" I questioned, barely managing to keep cool.

Then she said the two words I was dreading.

"It's Maka."

I immediately passed the remote off to Kidd and stood up, throwing my jacket over my shoulders.

"Soul, I don't know what's wrong with her! I'm really worried." Tsubaki said, concern lacing her normally calm voice.

"What happened?" I asked urgently into the phone, moving out of the room where Blackstar was currently yelling into the xbox live headset.

Did something happen to Maka? Did she hurt her back again? Damn, I knew I shouldn't let her walk around so much.

"Nothing happened, she's just acting really distant. I think something's wrong. What did the Nurse say?"

I had noticed Maka was isolating herself from everyone and that she was always exhausted all the time, but figured it was a side effect of her pills or something.

"She just prescribed Maka with two medications as far as I know." I replied helplessly. "Where is Maka now?"

"Locked in her room. She doesn't want to see anyone, and I don't know what to do!" The distressed weapon cried.

This was more than a physical wound. There was something sinister at work.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said before shutting the phone and running outside to where my motorcycle was parked.

I whipped out of the deserted parking lot, not even bothering to pay attention to my speed.

I reached the apartment in record time and found the girls clustered in the living room, worried looks adorning their faces.

Not even bothering with greetings, I went to my meister's room and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Maka? It's Soul."

Still no answer.

I gritted my teeth determinedly and took a step back before kicking the door in.

My eyes swept across the room, searching out dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

Empty.

Eyeing the wide open window and the billowing curtains, I immediately knew she had fled; but the question was where.

I moved to her desk and rifled through the stacks of papers and books.

For once I was thankful for my roommates' neat habits.

I opened the drawer on her nightstand and found two bottles. One contained four pink pills, while the other was empty.

Was she taking uneven doses? She should have finished both at the same time.

I was about to move on when something caught my eye.

I reached in and grabbed a black notebook from the bottom of the drawer.

After flipping through the pages I grew more disturbed and alarmed.

What was happening to Maka? She was suffering far much more than I was aware of. What kind of weapon doesn't realize when his own Meister is in trouble?

I slammed my hands against the wall in anger.

Dammit.

I growled in frustration and tucked the notebook and the empty bottle in my jacket pockets

I think it was time to pay a visit to Dr. Stein.

* * *

A/N: Does concerned Soul just warm your heart like it does mine? Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Previously…

_I opened the drawer on her nightstand and found two bottles. One contained four pink pills, while the other was empty._

_Was she taking uneven doses? She should have finished both at the same time._

_I was about to move on when something caught my eye._

_I reached in and grabbed a black notebook from the bottom of the drawer._

_After flipping through the pages I grew more disturbed and alarmed._

_What was happening to Maka? She was suffering far much more than I was aware of. What kind of weapon doesn't realize when his own Meister is in trouble?_

_I slammed my hands against the wall in anger._

_Dammit._

_I growled in frustration and tucked the notebook and the empty bottle in my jacket pockets_

_I think it was time to pay a visit to Dr. Stein._

* * *

SOUL POV

"When did her strange behavior start?"

"I'm not sure." I answered Dr. Stein as we tore through the school, searching for my meister.

We had just left Death's office where he had promptly checked for Maka's location. To our surprise she was here at the school.

"We're never going to find her with just the two of us." I growled frustrated, pulling out my phone and quickly calling the others.

"Kidd, we need you to meet us at the school. Bring everyone. It's about Maka."

I hung up before he started ranting about how the world didn't pay enough attention to symmetry.

"I'll check outside, you take the upper floors." The genius doctor ordered. "And Soul-"

I turned back around to face my teacher.

"-Focus on your soul. It will help you find her. Your soul is connected to hers."

With a determined nod I continued down the hall towards the stairs.

We had a lot of ground to cover.

I ran through the second story quickly checking each room, only to find them empty.

God, I should have realized something was wrong with Maka earlier. If I had been doing my job as a weapon and protecting her in the first place, she wouldn't be in danger. Then, it hit me. I knew what I had to do.

Changing courses, I went downstairs to the lower levels. Where they kept the prisoners.

The hallway I walked down looked as if it had been plucked straight out of a horror film and placed under the school. It was dark, the only source of light being the dim bulbs on the ceiling. I walked quickly pass the empty cells until I reached one occupied one in the center.

"You!" The prisoner said, shock and recognition in his voice.

"What the hell did you do to Maka?"

"W-Who?"

"My meister. Blonde pigtails. Green eyes. Short skirt." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh you mean the pretty lady? She makes me nervous." The gloomy boy replied anxiously, his eyes darting around the room.

"You should be nervous now! When your sword cut her what did it do?"

"I-I don't know! Honest! I was just doing what she told me!"

"Who? Who told you to do this?" I demanded urgently.

The boy began muttering things and pacing in his cell.

Knowing that anger was not the way to get this guy to listen, I reined my emotions in and tried another approach.

"She's in danger." I said finally, my voice low. "I need to know what happened."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone! The witch told me to use Ragnarok on the red-eyed weapon, but she got in the way! Is she going to be okay?" He sputtered out nervously.

"Witch?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Medusa." He said before turning and going to the corner of his cell. "I've said too much. She will be very angry with me. Why is everyone so mean? I just want to make friends. It's all I've ever wanted."

His sad voice faded away as I made my way back down the hallway.

Sure I felt bad for the guy, but he hurt Maka. I couldn't forgive him for that.

Suddenly, I felt my heart jump painfully. I clutched my chest and braced myself against the wall as my knees buckled under the sudden weight I felt. Wait. It wasn't my heart…it was my soul! Maka!

I took off running up the stairs.

Why didn't this school have a damn elevator?

After entirely too long I busted through the door and onto the roof. My hair was instantly flattened against my face because of the rain. I squinted and saw a slim figure on the other side of the roof.

"Maka!" I called running to her side, sending water splashing everywhere, soaking me to the bone.

My crimson eyes widened when I saw where she was standing. Ride on the ledge of the roof.

"Maka please." I gasped, freezing in place.

Her back stayed facing me as she remained silent.

"Maka, listen to me!" I yelled desperately, my heart pounding in my chest.

The door behind us burst open again and Blackstar, Kidd, and their weapons entered the roof.

"Oh my god." Liz cried, moving forward to help.

"Wait." Tsubaki said. "We don't want to startle her."

"Let's let Soul handle this." Kidd agreed his gold eyes full of worry.

The group of friends watched helplessly as I tried to save my meister.

As I stared at her still figure I felt anger overwhelm the fear inside of me. Why was she constantly putting herself in danger? Maka should have come to me when she realized she was in trouble. She must know that I would drop everything in an instant for her. Only for her. Whoever this _Witch Medusa_ is had better be far from here if they value their life.

"How could you be so selfish? Don't you know what you mean to everyone? How lost we would be without you?" I yelled, my voice hoarse with emotion that I usually kept carefully hidden.

Lightning flew across the sky, lighting up Maka's pale features, making her look haunted and not at all like herself.

"Maka. I know I can be a real bastard sometimes, but you have no idea…I mean- You're the only one. The only one who can put up with me. And I-I need you." I confessed, my voice sounding rough even to my own ears. "I may act fearless, but the truth is…I felt like dying when I realized that you had taken that hit instead of me. At that moment I thought I had lost you forever. I thought I had lost the chance to tell you-to tell you that I love you Maka. So freaking much. I don't even understand how it's possible, but-"

"Soul."

I stopped mid-sentence and watched as the blonde girl turned around, her eyes full of fear. A glimpse of the real Maka. Not this black blood poisoned version.

Her green eyes pierced right through me. Right into my soul. Suddenly, I saw her inhale and sway backwards. Towards the courtyard below.

Relying purely on instinct, I leapt forward and wrapped a hand around a tiny wrist, pulling her back towards me. She collapsed against me completely, sending us both falling safely to the floor. I wrapped my arms around her protectively, taking the brunt of the fall as my back hit the wet ground.

I heard a surprised shriek from behind us, but ignored it in favor of tending to Maka.

I held her trembling body against my chest, tucking her head against my shoulder. Lending her strength.

Then, she lifted her head, her face obscured by unbound blonde hair dripping with rain water. I pushed her rain-darkened hair back to uncover her pale face.

"Hey." I whispered, my dark eyes seeking hers.

She blinked at me before a cascade of tears escaped, undistinguishable from the rain.

"Hi." She replied softly, her eyes downcast.

"Are you…better now?" I asked, wincing inwardly at my poor phrasing.

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

I froze, my eyes widening in shock. And anger.

I placed a hand under her chin and lifted her downcast face so that her green eyes met mine.

"Don't ever apologize about this. Ever." I stressed.

"But Soul-"

"No." I snapped. "It's my job as your weapon to take care of you. Which as of late, I have done a lousy job of."

"This is all my fault. I let myself be manipulated by everyone and even turned on the people I care about. All this because of some stupid dreams." She muttered.

"Dreams?" I echoed confused.

She sighed, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"How about we get out of the rain and then you explain?" I offered, smiling when she looked at me gratefully.

I moved her next to me and stood up before giving her a hand and walking back to meet our friends. She didn't drop my hand the entire way back inside the school.

* * *

"Black blood?" Maka repeated, her voice confused.

"Yes. It seems that when you were injured by Crona you were infected with black blood. This explains the dreams…but what puzzles me is how quickly they progressed. I've seen black blood effect people before, but never at the rate it effected you." Dr. Stein explained a frown on his face.

"When I spoke to Crona he mentioned something about a witch named Medusa." I inserted, hoping that it would help somehow.

"A witch! That's just what we need for you to become a death scythe!" Maka whispered urgently from where she sat in Dr. Stein's classroom.

"Maka you are in no condition-"

"How would we find her?" She continued, interrupting the doctor.

He sighed, shaking his head in a disapproving way; but I could see admiration for her stubbornness and determination.

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea." He replied "We don't even know why the black blood affected you so drastically or why this witch is after you."

"Those stupid pills nurse M gave you did not work at all." I grumbled, rolling my eyes at yet another adult's failure to help Maka.

Maka froze at my words, her eyes glazed over with realization.

"Shit." She cursed, surprising everyone with her language. "How could I be so blind?"

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked from where she stood on the other side of the room by the rest of the gang.

"_Nurse M_ shows up out of nowhere and magically has medication that helps fight strange dreams? Then as things get worse she suddenly is nowhere to be found. Now we find out that a witch named _Medusa_ is to blame for all this? This is not a coincidence." Maka replied, looking angry and betrayed.

"Holy crap. You're right." I said quietly, gritting my teeth in anger.

I _knew_ that woman seemed suspicious. I should have trusted my instincts and maybe Maka wouldn't have had to go through all this mess. But instead I chose to let that _witch_ into our apartment.

"So now what do we do?" Patti asked, her normally bubbly exterior replaced with a seriousness I had never seen on her.

"We go after her of course!" Maka exclaimed before turning to me for support.

"We can't just sit around waiting for her to find us." I replied readily, reveling in Maka's pleased smile at my words.

"Of course you need a god like me around to help out!" Blackstar boasted, wrapping an arm around his weapon and missing the faint blush that spread on her cheeks.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Of course. We wouldn't dream of letting you two go without us." Kidd replied, a smirk on his face as he turned to Maka. "Just one thing…Can you please put your hair back the way it was? Leaving it down is causing a lack of symmetry that is going to really mess with my ability to fight-"

We left a couple minutes later...after the dark haired meister woke up from the mini-coma Maka's book gave him.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
